This invention relates generally to a shopping aid display viewer and more particularly to a device for showing photographic slides of consumer products or services such as motels, airline schedules, recreational areas, visitor attractions, restaurants, rental/sell property and other generally similar items or services in a programmed manner subject to automatic operation and selective regulation from time to time by users.
There is a broad and extremely useful application for an apparatus that will display items, services, and locations to a visitor or newcomer within a given area or location, simultaneously locate the outlet or area of interest on an accessible map, and make direct telephonic communication with the location automatically upon actuation by the user. Such a device will enable one not at all familiar with a given location to positively locate a desirable outlet or facility and determine, for example, if a specific commodity is available for purchase or if accommodations, food, or entertainment is available for a particular time.
The present invention has evolved from a recognition of the need expressed above and is made up in preferred form of a housing having a daylight viewing screen adapted for viewing from the front side images projected on the back, a conventional slide projector, a second viewing area carrying a locator map and electronically wired illuminating means to designate specific locations thereon, a telephone for automatically contacting the location desired, and a manually interruptible automatic control panel which coordinates the operation of the projector, the locator map, and the telephone so that a product or service location can be projected on the viewing screen, designated on the locator map, and reached by telephone automatically if desired by the consumer.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an express object of the present invention to provide a shopping aid display viewer for showing articles or services and their locations or addresses which information might be difficult or at least time-comsuming to accumulate by a visitor or newcomer to a certain locality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide telephonic means to make personal and immediate contact with an outlet or service location to arrange for the purchase of products or services.
A further object of the present invention is to show photographic slides of products, service, visitor attractions, recreational areas, and the like in a programmed manner giving general illustrations simultaneously with corresponding detailed information and making telephonic connection immediately thereafter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide controls for regulation by customers so that interesting products or service locations can be retained on the screen and studied for a desired period of time.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent after consideration of the following detailed specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.